Sands of Destruction - Novelization
by wystern
Summary: A small novel-like story. It contains spoilers from the game, so if you haven't played it, then don't read! (Unless you feel like it). Plot: in a world were beings known as Ferals rule over the human race, and seas of sand reach as far as the eye can see, a group of people known as the World Annihilation Front intends to destroy the world as they know it!
1. Introduction

So here I decided to post something for Sands of Destruction (game), a series I really liked. It felt (to me) very original in its concept, with the Ferals and all.

I had this file I wrote about the series – like a self-made novelization of it, following the Game Plot more – and I thought about maybe giving it a try as a Fanfic I could post here.

I'll keep it posted here for a while. So unless I'm told otherwise (hopefully not 0.0) or if it doesn't get any attention, I'll take it down.

Here is the introduction.

**WARNING: it follows the game's (a some of the manga's) plot, so there will be spoilers for anyone who hadn't played the game or read the manga!**

**Disclaimer: Sands of Destruction was developed by imageepoch and published by Sega for the Nintendo DS. I do not own neither the plot, nor its characters! So don't sue me!**

* * *

**Introduction**

In a world ruled by anthropomorphic beings known as Ferals; where humans live as slaves and where sand fills the roles of water and fire. It is in this world, that a group of people, dubbing themselves as the "World Annihilation Front" intends to destroy the world as they know it in rebellion.

To suppress this rebellion, the World Salvation Committee – composed mainly of Ferals – was formed…

A young man named Kyrie Illunis, has his world turned upside down, when he's recruited by the World Annihilation Front due to a mysterious power he has that can destroy the world. What is this power that turns everything it touches to dust? Why does he have that power?

However with the Sandsea growing each day, the world's time is ticking… Will they save it? Or destroy it?

* * *

Short, but I guess this will do. I nearly wracked my brain trying to write down the next chapter, since it's were the story starts (as in the Prologue) Hope you like it XD


	2. Prologue

So Here is the Prologue, I hope you like it (it was kind of hard to write it down, by the way). I hope I kept the characters In Character. If they seem OOC, then tell me please! 0.0

**WARNING: it follows the game's (a some of the manga's) plot, so there will be spoilers for anyone who hadn't played the game or read the manga!**

**Disclaimer: Sands of Destruction was developed by imageepoch and published by Sega for the Nintendo DS. I do not own neither the plot, nor its characters! So don't sue me!**

* * *

**Prologue – the Scarlet Plague**

"More from the scum calling themselves the World Annihilation Front!" a man with spiked dark hair and tail spoke, anger evident in his voice. He was giving a speech in front of many Feral soldiers, pacing left to right as he spoke; the two tailed purple-blue scarf waving back and forth with his movements. His name was Rajiv, a commander of the Lupus Ferals "They mean to march on Viteau and bring down these very walls!"

'Viteau' was the city they were stationed at, where the wolf Ferals lived (I think). It's a big city, with blue limestone paths and houses with blue-white walls (I do not know what the whole set is like, need to check), looking almost like a pale blue city.

"We will teach them what becomes of such anarchists" as he finished his line, he stopped and faced the crowd of soldiers; then suddenly stood in a menacing position, with hands brought forward as if he wanted to show his claws.

He then turned his back to them, walked up the small set of stone stairs, stopping midway, before turning around again. "They will learn who is master and who is servant!" he swung an arm upward diagonally to his left.

As he continued his dialogue, one of the soldiers that stood a little ways away from the rest, in the front left, eyed the 'commander' with thoughtfully. He has downed spiked white hair, a white tail that was dark at the tip, and a two-tailed red scarf.

"What can such blustering hope to accomplish" he mumbled, seeing this 'meeting' as unnecessary, no matter the reason. They had better things to do, like, guarding the city.

"They will see human defiance of Ferals for the perversion that it is!" Rajiv's voice roared again, taking 'that' menacing stance once again.

He turned his back to the soldiers again, "Sir!" they all howled, raising an arm upward into the air and then brought their fisted hands to their chest, a sign of respect. Thought from the corner of his eye, Naja noticed that they did not seem as encouraged as they 'tried' to sound. Even a few had falled asleep, while standing!

With the meeting concluded, Naja took his leave.

* * *

Walking down the blue-limestone street, near the water channel, Naja saw a couple of soldiers talking to each other near the stone bridge. His acute hearing allowing him to, unintentionally, eavesdrop on their conversation. "Was that speech meant to motivate us or put us to sleep" one said tiredly.

Continuing on his way down the stone bridge, there were more soldiers. "If the humans would mind their place, we'd not have to put up with this" one said with an annoyed voice, Naja couldn't help but get irritated as he walked past them. But he didn't say a word, what could he accomplish by starting an argument? Nothing.

"As me, we should wipe their filthy lot out and be done with it" wipe them out? Humans were servants to the Ferals, and whether they saw it or now, they've helped their civilization become what it is through their hard work. Sure, they did not have a high status, but they were still living beings.

Stopping a few ways past the bridge, Naja started to think. They were just a few humans who rebelled, but they were not all of them "Are they so blind they think all humans party to this anarchy?"

No matter how hard he tried, he knew that's what they though. Just because one human rebelled, the Ferals were ready to judge the whole race wrongly.

The sound of someone sniffing at the air cut his train of thought, "I smell the stink of a human…" it was a soldier standing a little ways away to his right. His dark grey ears pulled back as he sniffed the air, tail curved slightly upwards.

His partner turned in direction the other pointed. Naja shrugged, he knew what was going to happen next. "Oh, forgive me! It was only you, Master Naja" both soldiers laughed, and the white haired turned his back to them.

Ever since he was young he'd been treated, almost, like an outcast due to the human blood coursing through his veins. If he hadn't been for his father's status, the treatment would have been a lot worse, he was sure.

As he continued walking, he saw Rajiv walking by, and went to stop him. The dark haired Feral commander eyed him questioningly. "What is it, Naja?"

Naja started speaking, not wanting to waste time, and act as soon as possible. Rajiv, being his 'old friend' would hopefully listen to his words. It was important "A suggestion" he started, hands forward in a suggesting manner "What say we split this force into local patrols?"

The look on Rajiv was not pleasing at all, "Poppycock!" he snapped, "It takes a platoon this size to keep up appearances" appearances, is that all he thought about?

"Appearances won't get us very far against those anarchists" quantity over quality was not the answer, and if all their soldiers were stationed in one place, it would prove to be a disadvantage. If they could split their forces, like he'd suggested, and having half of the force patrolling the city, then he was sure they would be safer and would be able to be prepared if the city was attacked. But why won't this man listen!?

Rajiv's face turned into one of annoyance, but Naja kept on speaking. He needed to understand, making understand somehow! "If we stationed lookouts throughout the city-"

What came next was almost unexpected. Rajiv, being the impatient and temperamental guy that he was, cut Naja off by grabbing him by the collar, as if to punch him; Naja's glasses almost fell off, but he didn't move to fix them. "You forget who leads this command, Naja!" he snapped, nearly lifting the other off the floor. Naja stayed silent, not retorting back, it would accomplish nothing; especially if it was Rajiv, "I don't care if your father was Lupus Rex!"

Lupus Rex was a Feral of high social status among their wolf kind. Every Feral species had one, representing each of their species – Lupus, Ursa, etc – and had the word Rex – which meant King – in their name. They were twelve in total, having the highest authority among the Feral population. They were known as the 'Twelve Beastlords'.

Naja's father was one of these people, but ended up revoking his position a while ago. Yet his influence was heavy, helping Naja in earning an, almost, acceptable level of respect. But the reason why he was treated like this still was… "He let a human tart seduce him" Naja shrugged, he wouldn't go there would he? "He brought disgrace on the title! Remember: My father is the sitting Lupus Rex now, half-breed"

Rajiv threw Naja back, and he almost lost his balance, but managed to regain it fast. He didn't say anything. His mother was a human, and his father a Feral. He loved his mother, even if she was human! But if he started an argument over this, as honorable as it was to defend one's relatives, being the Half-breed that he was he would gain… Nothing…

Naja stood there silently, not meeting the others eye. "You'd do well to learn your place" Rajiv started talking again, "Am I clear, old friend?"

Would he really have called someone like this his friend? Naja wondered, not answering the question. His silence brought out Rajiv's anger out, again. "I asked a question!" he snapped.

Sighing in defeat, Naja gave a respectful bow, tail down as to not appear rebellious "Crystal clear, commander" he said reluctantly.

"Then stand down, mutt!" if Naja wasn't as composed as he was, he would have probably hit this guy by now. But even so he wouldn't, this guy was also his 'commander' and the son of a Lupus Rex. Fighting would mean trouble.

Rajiv's stomping footsteps going away signaled that he was leaving, the anger he projected was still evident. He was hardheaded, and wouldn't listed to reason. Naja should have known, but still tried. They had been 'friends' after all. The hope of him at least listening to his words was still there, and wouldn't fade away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Naja clenched his fists, still bowing "That lunatic pride!" he said, angry "While we bicker, the Front may have entered the City"

* * *

A few hours later, while Naja and Rajiv were standing on one of the highest locations of the city, an explosion occurred. "What was that?! What's happened?!" Rajiv, who was standing a little ways away from Naja, yelped in surprise. Naja could only guess what it was, for it was predictable. "That rumbling in the ground… Explosives?!" he and Rajiv looked around, as if searching for the answer. They were being attacked, and Naja was almost sure who it was…

Turning towards the stairs, he saw a soldier rush over to them, he looked panicked. This wasn't good… "Commander Rajiv!" he faced said man, standing straight with a fisted hand over his chest, a sign of respect. "The city is ablaze, and the fire spreads still!"

Rajiv must have been startled, but hid it with an angered face "Take us!" he ordered, the soldier complied. Soon Naja along Rajiv and some other soldiers were being led down the hill, into the city, towards the gate; a few citizens passed by them, panicked and running for their lives; not a good sign.

Going up another set of stairs, there was another rumbling, along with the sound of something being blown up. Another explosion?

When they reached the Gates, Rajiv stood at the front, looking around for intruders that must have gone ahead already. Did he really think the attackers would stay in one place? "Rgrh" he growled, tail bristling and arching upward in anger "Where are they?!" he demanded, taking menacing stance "Those cowards excel only at running away"

Jumping to conclusions again! There was a possibility that the intruders had fled, but judging by the situation they were in, and who they were, it was unlikely. "Excuse you?" a unfamiliar female voice spoke, "Who's running? I mean, why bother?"

The voice came from up high, above the wall around the Gate. "Up there!" Naja pointed out, and everyone turned in said direction.

Standing above the wall, was a young woman with brunette hair, pale skin, dressed in pink and while clothes, holding a double bladed buster sword in her hands. She was human, Naja could tell, but not just any human…

"Your friendly neighborhood World Annihilation Front agent, at your service!" she said confident. She sounded amused, almost laughing as she spoke. "The end of the world is long overdue, but it might as well go out in style"

At the sight of her, Naja remembered who she was. That's right, she's "Morte—the Scarlet Plague!" Naja said warily. She was a very dangerous person, having turned many cities and its people to ashes. Not to mention, her fighting skills were something to be reckoned with.

Jumping up and down, with a hand in the air, as if in triumph, Morte spoke "The one and only!" so she was the one… this wasn't good "Give the boy his prize!"

Prize? He wasn't a pet! Who did she think she was? Just then, the floor around them burst into flames. She had put explosives there?! When!?

Groaning in pain, the explosions subsided, leaving only smoke along with fallen soldiers. The only ones left standing where him and Rajiv.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Scarlet Plague jump off the wall, over their heads and land at the bottom of the staircase with impressive skill. She stood and turned to them, looking almost as disappointed as she was amused "Aww, over already?"

"So you finally show yourself, anarchist scum!" beside him Rajiv snapped, his hair bristling in anger. "It's one thing to bite the hand of your feral masters, but this?" a threatening air seemed to surround him, but Naja was more worried about the threat known as Morte than his commander's anger. "Your spree of destruction ends now! When your head rots on a pike, all will know it was Rajiv who put it there!"

The Scarlet Plague did not seem impressed or scared at the threat. "Finished?" she rubbed her head, seeming almost bored "All out of your system?" it was a sign of provocation, and Rajiv did not miss it.

"What?" this wasn't good, if he lost his temper, his sense of judgment would come after.

"You could hardly call them famous last words, but… they should do" was she implying she could kill them? Sure she was a feared terrorist, but she was still human. Did she not value her own life?

Rajiv's angry air was a lot more evident, as he growled "Impudent wench! I'll tear you limb from flimsy human limb!" he moved to charge, but Naja raised a hand, managing to stop him.

Rajiv seemed startled at this, but Naja didn't let him speak "Focus, Rajiv. She'll not be taken easily" that's right, human or not, she was the re-known Scarlet Plague. It was dangerous to approach her carelessly.

Said terrorist leaned forward, one hand on her hip, smirking at them "Heh. Looks like the Professor there knows his stuff" was he supposed to take that as an insult? The woman brought her weapon forward, its crescent shape and sharp blade gleaming in the light. "Let's try to keep this fun" she started "I'll give you a death you'll never forget!" before charging at them, swinging her sword at them.

With their impressive skill, they both dodged the attack with easiness. As soon as they took their battle positions, Rajiv called out "Naja, with me!"

Even though they did not seem to get along, they always worked together in battle. They were the strongest members of their forces, so it won't be easily for her to take them down! No matter what, he would not die at the hands of a terrorist! "Don't let her get to you!" Naja hurriedly advised, one hand coming up to fix his glasses with one finger, while taking out his spinning blades with the other hand. He stood straight, keeping his cool and setting his mind to prepare for battle.

Rajiv didn't wield any weapons, and used brute force in battle. His forearms shape shifting into black furred arms and raising them up, showing his sharp claws. He stood in a menacing position again, tail raised and bristled. He was the first to charge in, swinging his clawed hands at the woman with fast, strong movements, but missed her as she dodged his blows with ease.

Just as one of Rajiv's blows his the floor, cracking it, she charged at him, sword brought upwards to slash him. Naja was fast, however, and blocked her attack with his spinning blades. As soon as their weapons separated, Naja went for the offensive, slashing at her. He missed her, only by a hair as she jumped back.

Rajiv reacted and attacked again, this time landing one blow. But it was only a small scratch on her cheek, as she was way too fast. She kicked him in the stomach, throwing him away.

Stunned Rajiv fell backwards, and the Scarlet Plague took this chance to attack. But Naja, once again, charged in between her and Rajiv. This time though, he had his hand morphed into a silver furred hand which he used to hit her. His attack barely connected with her shoulder, as she hastily brought up her sword to block. He did manage to throw her back, and she stumbled.

Naja's red eyes caught sight of his companion standing up, but did not dare chance losing this opportunity to deliver another blow on the human terrorist.

He used his transformer hand first, to hit her sword as she blocked, and then used said weapon as a lever to jumped over and land behind her. As he landed, he swung his spinning blades at her, managing to deliver a cut on her cheek before she delivered a kick on his chest and jumped back. She was stronger than she looked, he had to admit, groaning in pain and stumbling away. Then again, he should have expected no less from the Scarlet Plague.

The brunette was startled momentarily, he noticed, but went back into being aggressive and charged at him. Having stunned him with her kick, she moved in to hit him. But so fast, it was almost impossible to dodge her attack due to the blow he'd received, so he brought his blade upward to block.

Her attacks were harder, or was it just him? Naja blocked her attacks, each blow throwing him back, the pain in his chest slowly getting numb. He was regaining his speed, but…

Suddenly, the back of his feet stumbled upon something, a soldier that lay on the floor, making him lose his balance and fall backwards. Naja almost cursed under his breath as he saw Morte charge in, blade coming down towards his head, he was in trouble.

Just then, there was a flash of black, and Rajiv was there. He kicked the woman in the stomach, away from Naja, as soon as the silver Half-breed made contact with the ground.

Standing back up, both of then stood there, panting. She was strong, and the more they fought the worse it would get. She was no normal human!

Morte circled them both, her eyes focused on Naja. "Not bad, Professor!" she said, as if to give him credit; though she sounded mocking. She then turned to Rajiv, "A shame you let that dead weight hold you back"

Another threat and Naja was sure Rajiv would never let that one go, not by a long shot. "Insolence!" he snapped.

Naja's hair bristled and said sternly "Hold your tongue! We have nothing to discuss with you" he glared at Morte, who didn't seem the least bit intimidated. How dare she say that!?

"Well then, guess we should finish this" she took a stance to charge, Naja readied himself for her attack; the two of them not breaking eye contact, not even once.

"My thoughts exactly!" he answered, tail curving slightly upwards, hairs bristled.

However, before they could make a move, a bunch of papers fell all around them. Both of them dropped their battle stance, looking around in confusion. Fliers? "Hey, what gives?" Morte seemed as puzzled as he was, so this wasn't her plan "We were just getting to the good part" she whined.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naja saw her pick up one of the fliers and read it. "What?! I can't believe it!" Her face slowly turned into one of someone who had finally found a hidden treasure, and coming from her, this couldn't be good. Naja took a defensive stance; even though her guard seemed down, you never know what she would do.

"Woo-HOO!" she jumped up and down, like a child, confusing both Ferals even more. "Now we can FINALLY destroy this crummy old world!" She turned and startled walking away. Naja's hair bristled, this wasn't good! She wouldn't do what he thought she would, would she?!

"Explain yourself!" he demanded, she stopped.

She turned to him, and gave him a confident look, "No time, Professor. Places to blow up, people to kill" that last line left him cold. She took out something dark and round, and threw it at the ground. It let out an explosive sound, along with a cloud of white smoke.

Naja and Rajiv coughed, "A smokescreen!?" the silver Half-breed raspy said, his vision rendered useless. When he regained his senses, he ran over to the place where Morte used to stand. She ran away!

Behind him, Rajiv growled. "Grr… She's gone!" they both fell silent. Their enemy had escaped, and that was never a good thing.

Naja turned around "The note" he said. He took one of the fliers, and started reading. What was this? Some sort of prank? But this picture… Was this boy really…?

"Don't just stand there!" Rajiv snapped, "She's getting away!" his heard him approach, but did not move. In fact, he was not even listening.

Naja looked down at the floor, clenching his fist in anger, the flier crumbling in his hand. He cursing at the realization of what their enemy was after. This looked like an ordinary kid. But if the World Annihilation Front was after him, and if what they had written in the flier was true… Then this kid… For once, he lost it, and brought a fist down to the ground, the blow seeming to shake the ground. He heard Rajiv yelp, but did not mind him "Then they really are out to annihilate the world… Lunacy!"

Standing up, he had just about enough of their games! "I will stop them, matter the cost" he declared "I swear it on my life!" there was no way he would let them have their way… Never!

* * *

Kind of long to be called a prologue -.-;

So what do you think? It'll take some time before the next chapter comes out, though, since I've got other two stories to work on (Mainly the one I'm currently giving my attention, Scarred Soul). So, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I am able.


End file.
